


Fingers in the air

by kaithartic (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing thinks Chanyeol is even cuter wrecked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers in the air

It had definitely been worth it to learn how to deepthroat. Chanyeol, eyes watering, looked up the song line of Yixing's chest, lips wrapped around the smooth skin of his cock, swallowing around the head, lump in his throat. Yixing was so beautiful, head thrown back, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, shivering, fingers twitching through Chanyeol's hair, tugging gently yet fitfully at the roots; one last thrust of his hips, Chanyeol's tongue against skin, and Yixing was coming in hot spurts down his throat. 

"Are you okay?" Yixing asked, sagging down, his knees buckling as Chanyeol smirked in satisfaction, licking his lips.

"Tired," he pretended to pout, though the picture of his puffy bottom lip still slick with spit and white in the corner of his mouth was more debauched than cute, "but you could make me feel better?" Chanyeol winked. Yixing couldn't resist, leaning forward to land a tiny kiss on his nose.

"You're so cute," he whispered in Chanyeol's ear, who couldn't help it, eyes fluttering shut as Yixing's fingers danced across his skin, pianissimo as they worked below the waist of his boxers. His head sank forward to rest on Yixing's shoulder as a cool finger smoothed across the perineum before darting across the puckered skin — Chanyeol coudn't help but let out a soft moan,

"Fuck," he complained breathlessly into the skin of Yixing's neck, "your fingers . . ."

There was the sound of a lid snapping and then Yixing's around arm wrapped around Chanyeol's waist; another finger, slick with cold lube slipped in before he realized it, only gasping after with the shock of the temperature, _Jerk_ , but he didn't mean it.

Yixing was methodical as usual, teasing him, darting the finger around the rim and dipping in and out before finally adding a second, scissoring them, stretching the skin and nudging at the walls, pianissimo pianissimo pianissimo, _forté_ as a third finger slipped in and the other reached the spongy bundle of nerves, finger's reaching in right till their base as Chanyeol stopped breathing for a moment before Yixing's pulled them back.

"Don't stop," Chanyeol complained, mouth on Yixing's collarbones, limp arms supported as he slumped forward bonelessly — Yixing's fingers dancing a discordant melody against his rim and over his prostate as his muscles contracted in protest, pianissimo pianissimo pianissimo, _forté_ and Yixing pressed, three fingers for a stormy finale as Chanyeol shuddered and came thickly between them.

Yixing pulled his fingers out slowly, still teasing, and Chanyeol sighed in exhausted protest at the overstimulation.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Yixing murmured affectionately, tiny kisses landing on Chanyeol's forehead and cheek, and Chanyeol nodded into the fine bones of his clavicles, _yes_.


End file.
